A Promise and Gift
by kuroqueen
Summary: Diawali dengan janji yang tidak ditepati, hingga hari ulang tahun yang berantakan. Apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru sehingga gadis itu marah di hari ulang tahunnya yang berharga? [For ShikaTemaDay Event: Voice for You]


**A Promise and Gift**

For ShikaTemaDay Event: Voice for You

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

A Promise and Gift © Aozora Yui

 **.**

Suara derap langkah yang bergerak dengan cepat terdengar mendekati pemuda berkuncir satu yang sedang terlena di alam mimpi dan berbalutkan sinar Matahari yang hangat sore itu.

"SHIKAMARU!" Gadis pirang berkuncir empat yang baru saja datang itu berteriak dengan marah tepat di telinga Shikamaru yang sedang asyik merebahkan punggungnya di hamparan rumput favouritenya di bukit dekat rumahnya sambil merasakan hangatnya siraman sinar Matahari sore.

Mendengar teriakan super cempreng dari gadis yang sangat dikenalnya tepat di telinganya yang sensitif sontak membuatnya menutup rapat telinganya dengan kedua tangan.

Meskipun begitu, Shikamaru tidak bergeming. Ia tetap melanjutkan kegiatan malas-malasannya tanpa memperdulikan gadis pirang berkuncir empat di sebelahnya yang menggerutu marah.

"Shikamaru! Bangun!"

Kali ini gadis itu berteriak di telinganya sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Shikamaru hingga pemuda itu merasa terusik dengan kegiatan usil gadisnya itu.

"Kau berisik sekali, Temari." Shikamaru membalikkan badannya menghadap gadis pirang berkuncir empat itu dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Salahmu yang mengingkari janji." Temari menghempaskan tubuhnya di rerumputan hijau sebelah pemuda berkepala nanas itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal, membuat Shikamaru ingin tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan gadis itu.

"Aku tidak mengingkari janji." Jawab pemuda itu santai dan kembali menatap langit biru yang bersemu jingga kemerahan di sebelah tenggara Konoha. Matahari telah tergelincir menuju ke ufuk barat meninggalkan semburat jingga kemerahan di wajah cakrawala saat itu.

"Kau mengingkari janjimu! Kau mengatakan akan menemaniku hari ini, kan?" Temari menatap tajam ke arah siluet hijau di sebelahnya itu.

"Ya, aku memang mengatakan akan menemanimu disini. Justru kau lah yang mengingkari janjimu dengan datang terlambat." Shikamaru berkata sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar guna mengatasi kekurangan oksigen di dalam otak jeniusnya itu. Bisa disingkat, ia sedang berkata sambil menguap dengan santainya.

"A-apa?" Putri Suna itu terbelalak. Tidak terima dengan tuduhan itu, tentu saja.

"Kau tidak mengatakan tempatnya disini, Shikamaru." Gadis itu menggumam frustasi.

"Aku mengatakannya. Coba kau ingat-ingat kembali." Shikamaru mengangkat tubuhnya dan duduk di rerumputan, bersebelahan dengan gadis itu.

Sedangkan Temari, dengan perasaan kesal masih bersuara dalam hatinya, ia berusaha memutar kembali ingatannya pada sore beberapa hari yang lalu di depan sebuah warung ramen setelah menyelesaikan misi bersama, dimana mereka mengikrarkan janji untuk bertemu hari itu.

"Shika, temani aku pada tanggal 23 nanti, ya?" kata gadis itu tepat sebelum mereka berpisah dan berjalan pulang ke rumah masing-masing—ah, tentu saja Temari tidak kembali ke rumah, melainkan ke salah satu penginapan terbaik di Konoha.

"Tanggal 23? Tiga hari lagi?" Pemuda itu memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah. Membuat gadis di depannya marah karena janjinya tidak ditepati bukanlah pilihan yang baik, kecuali jika ia ingin cepat-cepat mati.

Temari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya. Mulai jam 7 pagi!" katanya dengan senyuman ceria terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Apa? Sepagi itu? Aku tidak mau." Shikamaru membalasnya sengit.

 _'_ _Hei, waktu tidurku jangan kau ambil.'_ Keluhnya dalam hati.

"Aku cuma bercanda. Kau menganggapnya serius sekali." Temari mulai cemberut.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Jam satu siang, bagaimana? Akan ku tunggu di tempatku yang biasa." Tanpa menunggu Temari menjawabnya, ia melambaikan tangannya. Dan mereka pun berpisah sore itu.

Temari tersentak.

"Tempatmu yang biasa? Aku pikir tempat itu adalah hutan rusa itu! Aku menunggumu seharian disana," keluh gadis itu kesal. Mungkin karena kelelahan setelah menjalankan misi saat itu, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari dan bertanya dengan jelas mengenai tempat pertemuan mereka.

Shikamaru mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus lembut kepala gadisnya itu. Kegiatannya itu membuat hati sang putri dari Suna itu berdesir.

"Yang menunggu seharian bukan hanya kau, kan?" katanya.

Semburat kemerahan muncul di wajah manis Putri dari Suna itu. Dengan ragu dan malu-malu, ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan membenarkan perkataan Shikamaru.

Benar. Yang menunggu seharian bukan hanya ia sendiri. Shikamaru pun melakukan hal yang sama, di tempat yang berbeda.

"Temari," Shikamaru menatap gadis pirang berkuncir empat itu lekat-lekat.

"A-apa?" Tiba-tiba merasakan tatapan yang intens itu membuat gadis itu tergagap.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Shikamaru menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf, aku terlambat mengatakannya. Dan maaf, harimu jadi berantakan." Sambungnya lagi.

Semburat merah kembali menghiasi wajah gadis itu.

"He-em." Jawabnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya yang tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah serta degup jantungnya yang berdebar seperti kuda yang berlari kencang.

"Sebelum matahari terbenam, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Shikamaru berdiri dan menepuk-nepukkan sisa rumput yang menempel di pakaiannya.

"Kemana?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan curiga.

"Ikuti saja aku." Shikamaru berjalan menuruni bukit kecil itu diikuti oleh Temari yang masih berdebar-debar.

 _'_ _Apakah aku boleh berharap yang akan di tunjukkannya padaku adalah hadiah untukku?'_ Teriak gadis itu dalam hatinya.

Temari mengikuti Shikamaru di belakangnya tanpa banyak bertanya, hingga mereka tiba di sebuah pintu gerbang kecil yang merupakan pintu untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah hutan kecil nan lebat itu.

"Aku menunggu seharian disini, dan kau mengajakku kembali kemari?" Shikamaru bisa merasakan aura panas membara dari balik punggungnya.

"Aku minta maaf soal itu. Tapi, sesuatu yang akan ku tunjukkan ada di dalam sana." Shikamaru menunjukkan jari telunjuknya mengarah ke dalam hutan.

Temari masih melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah dengan kesal, hingga Shikamaru menarik lengannya untuk memasuki hutan milik keluarganya itu.

"Ayolah. Aku minta maaf untuk hari ini."

Temari masih diam di belakangnya, tapi menurut saja ketika Shikamaru menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Sudah sampai." Shikamaru melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Memangnya ada apa disini?" Temari menatap sekeliling.

Tiba-tiba putaran matanya berhenti pada serumpun tumbuhan dengan bunga putih yang cukup besar yang dipagari oeh beberapa potongan-potongan kayu kecil.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan bunga ini padamu. Aku menemukannya telah tumbuh disini beberapa hari yang lalu." Shikamaru sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah bunga itu.

"Ini untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu." Katanya lagi sambil tersenyum menatap gadisnya yang saat ini wajahnya sudah memerah karena malu, bahagia, dan terharu.

"Shika, terima kasih." Putri Suna itu berjalan perlahan, mendekatkan diri pada Shikamaru dan bunga putih itu untuk memperhatikan bunga cantik itu dari dekat karena hutan telah cukup gelap saat itu.

"Terima kasih." Katanya lagi.

Tapi, setelah Putri Suna itu benar-benar dekat dengan bunga putih itu dan memperhatikannya sejenak, auranya berubah. Shikamaru bisa merasakan perubahan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Kau berharap aku cepat mati, Shika?" Wajah gadis itu berubah merah padam. Marah.

"Apa?" Shikamaru sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud kemarahan gadis dihadapannya itu.

 _'_ _Hei, apakah bunga itu beracun dan membuat orang yang mencium aromanya menjadi kehilangan kendali pada emosinya?'_

Shikamaru berpikir.

"Kau memberikan lili putih pada ulang tahunku? Kau kejam, Shika." Gadis itu berlari meninggalkannya.

Sedangkan Shikamaru masih terdiam di tempatnya. Tapi, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mengejar gadis Suna itu.

"Temari, kenapa kau marah?" Shikamaru menarik lengan gadis itu, menahannya untuk pergi.

"Lili putih. Kau tahu arti lili putih? Kau ingin aku cepat mati?" Gadis itu mengibaskan tangannya dengan kasar dan meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih terdiam. Otaknya masih berpikir, _'apakah aku salah?'_

 _"_ _Kau ingin aku cepat mati?"_

Suara gadis itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Tentu saja tidak. Ia tidak akan pernah mengharapkan gadis itu cepat mati. Setidaknya, kondisi ideal di dalam otak jeniusnya itu mengharuskan ia untuk mati lebih dulu dibandingkan gadis yang dicintainya itu.

 _"_ _Kau ingin aku cepat mati?"_

Kata-kata itu berkelebat sekali lagi dalam kepalanya.

Sebenarnya, berurusan dengan wanita bukanlah keahliannya. Tapi, ia bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak bisa mengerti mengenai perasaan Putri Suna itu dan perasaannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba otaknya dapat menangkap sesuatu di balik kata-kata gadis itu. Ia meringis mengingat kebodohannya itu.

Dan tanpa membuang waktu, ia mengejar Temari. Menahannya sekali lagi dengan menarik lengannya, lalu membawa gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf." Katanya perlahan dan hati-hati.

Meskipun ia tahu gadis itu sangat terluka saat itu, tapi ia tidak mendengar sedikitpun isakan tangis dari gadis itu. Temari adalah gadis yang sangat kuat. Ia mengakui kekuatan gadis itu. Bukan hanya fisiknya, hatinya pun sangat lah kuat.

"Kau salah paham, Temari. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk itu." Shikamaru mencoba untuk menjelaskan.

Temari masih terdiam dalam pelukannya. Tidak melakukan perlawanan, pun tidak membalas pelukannya. Ia hanya diam.

"Aku tidak pernah berharap untuk kematianmu. Bahkan aku tak pernah berharap kau terluka sedikitpun."

Shikamaru menghela napasnya panjang.

"Lili memang biasanya digunakan pada saat pemakaman. Dan terlihat seperti aku mengharapkan kematianmu."

Shikamaru diam sejenak. Temari masih belum mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia masih mendengar. Mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru, meskipun ia merasa sangat marah saat itu.

"Tapi, apa kau tahu? Sebenarnya bunga lili berarti kesucian dan kemurnian. Dan itulah yang ingin aku berikan padamu."

Shikamaru mengendurkan pelukannya. Menatap lekat-lekat wajah Temari yang tertunduk.

Shikamaru salah tingkah. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya selanjutnya ketika melihat Temari yang masih terus terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu menubruknya keras, memeluknya dalam.

"Maaf, aku salah mengartikan hadiahmu." Katanya dengan suara yang terdengar sumbang karena tercekat di tenggorokan.

Shikamaru menghembuskan napas lega.

 _'_ _Setidaknya kesalahpahaman ini tidak berlanjut.'_

Tapi kemudian ia mendapatkan pukulan keras di perutnya hasil tinjuan maut dari gadis berkuncir empat di depannya itu.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan cepat keluar dari hutan itu, yang sudah sangat gelap karena Matahari telah lama membenamkan dirinya pada malam.

"Kau harus mentraktirku karena telah membuatku salah paham." Katanya lagi dengan senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya. Tapi sayangnya Shikamaru tidak bisa melihatnya saat itu.

Putri Suna itu bahagia. Meskipun harinya, 23 Agustus, hari ulang tahunnya itu berantakan dan tak berbentuk, tapi setidaknya ada setitik kebahagian yang ia rasakan. Termasuk pengakuan dari pemuda pemalas tapi jenius yang dicintainya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Akhirnya jadi juga huaaaaa...

Yui nggak nyangka bakalan sepanjang ini, tapi akhirnya selesai juga setelah berhari-hari mager nyahahaa

Maaf kalau endingnya agak geje, tapi cuma ini kemampuan Yui hehehe

Dan untuk panitia ShikaTemaDay Event ini, semoga event nya berjalan dengan lancar! Top deh! XD


End file.
